


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by xxdolansmilesxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby and Clarke make up, Abby sucks, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Clarke Griffin, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anomaly - Freeform, Before Season 7, Bellamy Blake & Nathan Miller Friendship, Bellarke, Bellarke Endgame, Bellarke parent Charlotte, Bloodreina - Freeform, Character Death, Clarke Deserves Happiness, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy Friendship, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha Friendship, Clarke is a mama bear, Delinquents, Echo is lowkey annoying, Echo isn't that bad, Emori is so sweet, Emotional Turmoil, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Eventual Clarke Griffin & John Murphy friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Honestly don’t have the time to be writing this, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have no idea where I’m going with this hahaha help, I still like Echo because this was before season 7 happened, M/M, Madi goes off, Madi is angry, Madi talks about the radio calls, Memory Loss, Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Multi, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Oops I literally never update this, Original Character(s), POV Clarke Griffin, Panic Attacks, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Past Octavia Blake/ Atom, Past Octavia Blake/ Lincoln, Past Relationship(s), Post Season 5, Post-Josephine Lightbourne Possessing Clarke Griffin, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Gabriel, Protective John Murphy (The 100) - Character, Raven needs to beg, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Stress, Suicidal Thoughts, Team Cockroach, The 100 (TV) Season 1, The 100 (TV) Season 2, The 100 (TV) Season 3, The 100 (TV) Season 4, The 100 (TV) Season 5, The 100 (TV) Season 6, Trip Down Memory Lane, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wells Jaha deserves better, act like season 7 doesn't exist oops, anti raven reyes, anti spacekru, bellarke reunion, clarke feels useless, clarke is fed up with everyone, everyone apologizes to clarke, feelings relevations, head empty but many thoughts, might incorporate season 7 plot points, murphy protects clarke, platonic, post primfaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdolansmilesxx/pseuds/xxdolansmilesxx
Summary: The world has ended 3 times now, and they have managed to survive. Every single hard decision or obstacle that came up, they have overcome it. Although, the real obstacle of forgiveness, unspoken feelings, betrayal, and anger has not been relieved. Add in a little bit of memory loss and Madi's stories about the time they were gone, Spacekru realizes that they've misjudged Clarke so they wouldn't have to evaluate their actions.Or,Where all the unspoken anger comes out and everyone attacks Clarke but then she loses her memory and suddenly everything is different. Suddenly, they finally realize all the pain she endured for them when it's too late for forgiveness.This is set after season 6 but there is a lot of flashbacks and time jumps. All of the characters that died by the end of season 6 are dead in this fanfic (sorry) but they will be all mentioned at some point in the novel.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Atom/Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin, Bryan/Nathan Miller, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Jordan Jasper Green/Delilah Workman, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Octavia Blake/Ilian, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw
Comments: 38
Kudos: 219





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I just want to take the time to thank all of you for giving me a chance and reading this! I suck at summaries so sorry about that, I promise it's better then it sounds. Also, I swear this will have a happy ending, no matter how depressing the novel starts!! Okay so I was reading amazing fanfic where Bellamy lost his memories (by Blodkru writes) and it inspired me with all these ideas for this fanfic, so thank you! Anywho, sorry in advance for two things:
> 
> 1\. This is my first fanfic on ao3, I've written on wattpad (you can follow me @xxdolansmileeexx if you would like) so bare with me while I figure out the formatting and stuff.  
2\. My time schedule is a literal mess so I'm telling you now, it might take me a while to update this book. I am truly sorry but with school and college applications, I don't think I can constantly update this, even though I have many ideas for it.
> 
> Much love,  
-xxdolansmilesxx ✮

Prologue:

Clarke opens her eyes and the first thing she notices is the brightness of the two suns. It has been 3 weeks since Octavia was taken by the anomaly and they haven't made any progress on figuring out what happened. It's been 8 weeks since she was body-snatched by Josephine, her skin still crawls when she thinks about it. Time has passed and everything is different: her routine (which isn’t urgent for once), her surroundings, and the unusualness of peace. Yet everything is the same: everyone is still mad at her, some try to hide their anger (Bellamy) while others have no problem sharing at the problems they have with her (Raven and Echo). Surprisingly, the only people who actually talk to Clarke is Murphy and Emori, always checking up on her and making sure she's okay. Miller and Jackson don’t really have an opinion as they spend most of their time together and away from everyone else anyway. Kane is dead. Abby is dead. Maybe if she actually thought about it, it would pain her more but she locked up all the grief in the deepest part of her soul. Madi, no matter how much it hurts her to say, doesn't need her anymore. She still has people to lead, people who didn't seem to mind that Madi wasn't commander anymore. Even Bellamy, who has been with her since the beginning, the heart to her head, avoids her like she has a contagious disease. Clarke shouldn't be surprised, 6 years have changed everyone, none of the spacekru has forgiven her for betraying them with McCreary, or any of her other actions. Raven hates her the most, Clarke thinks it has to do with Shaw's death but it probably has more to do with when Clarke let McCreary torture her and Shaw for information, not that Clarke can blame her for hating her. No one needs her anymore, she has no purpose anymore. The Commander of Death, the mighty wanheda wanting to end it all because she's never felt so out of place, useless, unwanted, a burden... The commanders are probably rolling in their graves. Maybe Jasper had a point, they were the problem. As long as humans keep living, nothing will change. 

Shaking her head, Clarke walks to the main area, where everyone is sitting down and talking, the conversation stopping when she arrives, and instead, an awkward silence fills the space. Clarke scans the faces around her, looking for Madi. She wasn’t there, and Clarke realizes with a hint of sadness that Madi has gone out without mentioning anything to Clarke. 

“Don’t stop on my account, I’m just grabbing food and then I’ll be gone,” Clarke says, going to grab food. 

“Oh, what the mighty Wanheda is too worthy to sit with us commoners?” Raven says. 

Clarke sighs and ignores Raven, just needed to grab her food and then she could leave to her isolated living area.

“Don’t ignore me, you think you can do such horrible things and get away with it?” Raven continues, egging Clarke on. Raven wanted Clarke to feel pain, like how she felt pain when Clarke betrayed them with McCreary and got both her and Shaw tortured for information. The reason Raven could never forgive her is that she almost broke, she almost told them the information so they didn’t kill Shaw, all because of Clarke put her in that position. Clarke ignores Raven, it’s nothing she hasn’t heard before, taking her plate of food, she vegans to walk away. Raven felt her blood boiling, how dare she ignore her.

“How does it feel knowing that no one knew you were Josephine, the fact that everyone lived a better life without you.” She snarks, it was possible that she felt a little bit of guilt right after she said it, maybe she went a little too far. 

Clarke turns around in shock and hurt. She feels her anger rise in her, how dare she being up that horrible incident when it still keeps her up at night, what does she know about how she felt. She lets the emotionless mask fall over her face. “Is that how all of you feel?” she asks, noticing that no one came to her defense. Murphy and Emori both shake their heads as their answer to Clarke’s question and are now looking at Clarke with concern, and a little bit of guilt for the time they spent helping Josephine. Clarke's heart warmed that they at least didn’t totally despise her like everyone else. 

Clarke looks at Raven emotionless, “Is that all?” I ask. Before Raven can insult or anyone else can say anything, she walks away. Murphy grabs Clarke by the arm to stop her, but Clarke just shakes it off. “It’s okay Murphy,” she says with a sad smile.

Clarke went out to go to a small flower field she found hidden away. Looking up at the stars in the sky, she can't help but wonder what it would be like to start a new, clear of the slate and start a new life. As her eyes drifted on the soft grass, she didn't notice the shooting star that fell as she uttered the words "I wish I could just forget the pain". The stars glitter, the wind calmly moving her hair, and the sounds of crickets is the last thing Clarke remembers before she knocks out.


	3. An explanation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for being MIA for so long, hopefully this will clear some things up.

Hi everyone,

Bare with me, this explanation is going to be pretty long. I know I haven’t written anything in forever and I truly am sorry about that. I feel as though I need explain why I haven’t been writing and what my plans are moving on. As you all may know, I am a college student so honestly the main reason I haven’t been writing is that I just don’t have the time. That being said, another reason is that I watched season 7 of the 100, and to say the very least I was upset, angry, and disappointed by the finale and the direction the show went in in general. Once I finished the show, I disconnected myself from the fandom, not watching or making edits anymore (even though I have 3 Bellarke edits sitting in video star from months ago) or really been doing anything that has to do with the 100, because it just reminds me of how much I loved it at one point and how much I don’t by the end. That being said, I was originally going to stop writing this FanFiction because like I said, I don’t have time, I really don’t like thinking about the 100 anymore, etc. But after much thinking, I have decided that I should and will continue writing. Multiple reasons for me to continue this fanfic, 1) I really like this idea and have so much I can incorporate into it. 2) once upon a time I had a wattpad and back when I was obsessed with Glee, I wrote a fanfic on there. It blew up but I didn’t have the motivation to finish, I promised myself I would never do that again. That fanfic blew up and has 250k reads i believe, and I feel like I let them all down. 3) Since I never really planned on adding elements from season 7 before (and definitely won’t after watching that trash season) I feel as though this would be closure, and I could leave the fandom happily. Along with the fact that I can write my own version of season 7 and pretend that that’s how it actual ended. Anyways, in short what I’m trying to say is that this fanfic will be continued!!! However, it is not my priority and will probably have to wait until I get on thanksgiving break or maybe even after my semester ends in December. Thank you to everyone who has been here and been so so patient with me, I really appreciate it. 

Much love,

xxdolansmilesxx ♡


End file.
